Something Wonderful Died
by Halawen
Summary: Clare & Eli's relationship is strong, they survived Asher's assault &d Clare thought they couldn't be stronger. Then Eli's behavior starts to change and she has no idea why but she's scared. Adam is scared for her & the Ice Hounds become suspicious of Eli's behavior. Can the Ice Hounds help her break free from Eli? Will she find love with one of them? A/U story. Trigger warnings!
1. Frightened & Flawed

**Welcome to my new short story everyone. This should have been up last night but I was at a work event until after midnight and did not have the energy. A short chapter for BSH will still go up very late tonight but I will be visiting with one of my oldest friends all weekend.**

**First the legal stuff: I do not own nor in anyway am I associated with DeGrassi. **

**Trigger warning: This story deals with domestic abuse and the use of narcotics, in no way do I condone these things.**

**Important things to know before reading:**

**This story is dedicated to QuackColeman/COCACOLEMAN and Friends who made the request so I hope it's everything they hoped for and everyone enjoys it.**

**This story is A/U and takes place after Scream Pt. 2 about a week after they've returned from March break. **

**Cam did not die.**

**Adam and Becky are already dating.**

**Ch. 1 Frightened & Flawed**

**(CLARE)**

I tapped my pencil against my lips as I looked at my physics book reading the section for today's homework. Eli was fidgeting behind me; we were on his bed doing homework. He sat leaning against pillows propped against the wall. I was lying on my stomach with my legs up behind me and my ankles crossed, swinging my legs lightly. Every time Eli shifted he'd bump my foot, at first I thought he was just doing homework he didn't want to be doing, but when I looked behind me I saw he only had his laptop on his lap and was staring at the screen.

"You okay Eli?" I ask.

He tosses his laptop off his lap and hops off the bed like something bit him, pacing the room in a sudden rage.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I NEED A GREAT FILM FOR MY NYU PORTFOLIO AND I CAN'T THINK OF A SINGLE IDEA. MY MIND IS TOTALLY NUMB! I'LL NEVER GET INTO NYU EVEN WITH BRETT'S LETTER!" Eli yells in a sudden rage and the takes his desk tipping it over making papers, books, pencils and other things fly all over the room.

I gasp and cover my face until everything is on settled on the floor, when I open my eyes Eli is still standing there with clenched fists. His jaw is clenched so tight that neck is bulging out and the vein in his forehead is popping out. Getting off the bed cautiously I slowly approach Eli, he doesn't even seem to see me.

"Eli it's okay you have a brilliant mind you'll think of something, you still have time and you know I'll help you. NYU would be crazy not to accept you," I assure him gently putting my hand on his shoulder and he finally looks at me.

He relaxes a little and kisses me but it's a hard kiss, at least the kiss gets him to relax further.

"You're right, what would I do without my muse? I'll think of something great and NYU will have to take to me. You know I think I'll kidnap you and take you with me," Eli smirks and then kisses me again.

I know it was a joke but I feel my stomach churn with fear. He pulls out of the kiss and takes my hand pulling me back to the bed. Sits me next to him and then starts typing away on the laptop. He gets lost in it, like I'm not even here anymore but when I try to move he reaches over gripping to me tightly and holding me in place so I stay where I am for a while.

"Eli I need to get home it's almost dinner time," I point out looking at the clock on his laptop.

"Call your mom, stay for dinner," he replies without looking at me.

"I'm not sure she'll let me," I respond and now he looks at me.

Turning his head slowly, his eyes narrowed and glaring at me with this irate fire burning in his green eyes, the way he's looking at me sends a chill up my spine.

"I need my muse Clare, you can't leave I can't finish this without my muse you have to stay," Eli's voice is cold and hard like he isn't really in there and it's chilling.

I'm so shocked that I can't even reply, I stare at him for a second and then nod slowly. Eli smiles with one side of his mouth and then looks back at his laptop. I look at him another couple of seconds and then reach forward to get my purse and my phone, finding the number for home and clicking on it to call.

"Yello," Jake answers and sounds high which is surprising considering what time of night it is.

"Jake can you tell mom I'm having dinner at Eli's and will be home right after," I request.

"No can do stepsib the parentals are on a date tonight they won't be home until after ten. Have a good dinner at Eli's," Jake says and hangs up.

"My parents are out I can stay for dinner," I tell Eli and he only replies with a smirk.

He's caught up in his writing again so I lean forward lying on my stomach once more and continuing with my physics homework. Cece arrives home a few minutes later and Eli goes down to tell her that I'm staying for dinner.

"Mom's just going to heat some eggplant parmesan in the oven, dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Eli says when he comes back in the room.

"Eli you scared me earlier, you were so intense are you taking your m…"

Before I can ask if he's taking his meds he silences me with a kiss, a hard silencing kiss that I can hardly breathe through. When he finally pulls away I have to take a deep gasping breath.

"I'm sorry Clare," Eli apologizes combing his fingers into my hair and locking his eyes with mine but he does have an apologetic look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you I was just so caught up in my script but I need my muse you can't leave me Clare," Eli says almost desperately.

"I know I'm not going anywhere," I assure him.

Eli grins and taking my hand he sits on the edge of his bed pulling me into his lap. His arms go around me and he tips my chin up capturing my lips for a sweet kiss. This is the Eli I know and love, tender and passionate, like his writing. Linking my arms around his neck I part my lips just slightly and kiss him back. I relax into kissing him, his fingers start caressing along my spine through my shirt, it's like a gentle massage and it feels good. Suddenly he takes me by the waist and turns me on my back; it happens so quick I giggle into the kiss. He hovers over me, his fingertips caressing up my cheek and combing into my hair again, Eli smiles at me and overtakes my lips again. For a few minutes we just kiss, then his hand begins working it's way under my shirt and I try to move but Eli has me pinned. I pull out of the kiss and he starts kissing my neck.

"Eli stop!" I say firmly but he only gets more aggressive. "Eli dinner will be ready soon we need to get downstairs," I tell him but he doesn't move. I move my arm grabbing his hand pulling it out of my shirt, and pushing at him as hard as I can. "Eli stop we need to get downstairs," I say again in a firmer voice and he finally stops.

"Sorry I just can't help myself when I'm with you," he says but he sits up and gets off me.

"It's okay," I say quietly.

After fixing my clothes we go downstairs and Cece is setting salad on the table. She greets us and we talk a bit, Bullfrog gets home just before dinner and greets us. We sit down for dinner and everyone talks about their day, then Cece asks Eli how his NYU portfolio is coming, Eli tenses slightly but answers giving me credit for his brilliant ideas and calling me his muse. After dinner I gather my books from Eli's room and he drives me home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blue Eyes," he smiles when we pull up in front of my house.

"Goodnight Eli," I reply putting my hand on car door handle but he grabs my wrist and I look back at him.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" He questions.

I lean over and kiss his cheek, he lets me go and I get out of his car. When I get inside Jake is sitting at the table eating two large pizzas, two different kinds in two open boxes and he's eating them both, one slice of each in each hand.

"Hey how was dinner?" He asks with a mouth full of pizza.

"It was fine," I reply and go upstairs to my room.

I finish my homework and I'm in the shower when my parents get home. Jake has already come upstairs and gone to bed, he'll sleep all night; he always does after he gets high. I go to bed but I can't sleep, I'm worried about Eli, his behavior was so disturbing and frightening tonight I'm sure that something is wrong. Eventually I succumb to fatigue and fall asleep but I have a disturbing dream about Eli that wakes me up very early. It's barely dawn but I get up and get ready for school because I'm sure that I can't get back to sleep. Walking to school so early is a little bit eerie but I know these streets and it's only a few blocks to school. I stop at The Dot for coffee and breakfast, Fitz is working, he looks surprised to see me so early but smiles at me when I come in.

"Hey Clare what can I get you?" He asks.

"Coffee and a chocolate croissant thanks Fitz," I tell him putting the money on the counter.

"Are you okay?" He asks pouring me my coffee and giving me the cup. "You seem…sad," he says placing my croissant on a plate but it took him a moment to find the word sad it was like he was going to say another word.

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well and woke up very early," I inform him.

"Sorry, since I open every morning I sleep like a log," Fitz laughs and I smile.

I take the mug of coffee and go to the end of the counter where the sugar and cream is to make my coffee the way that I like it. Then grab the plate with my croissant and sit at a table by the window. I'm in here awhile reading my book and get a refill on coffee, I watch Fitz and the other employees serve the morning rush and then Fitz goes on his break. Looking at the time I see that school should be open and I gather my stuff to leave.

"You want a ride to school?" Fitz offers when I come outside.

"No thanks Fitz I can walk and I could use the fresh air," I reply with a smile and start walking to school.

It's still quite early but school is only down the street and so I'm not expecting anyone this early and jump when I hear my name.

"Clare get in," Eli orders. His voice is sharp and sudden, rather commanding and almost jealous.

I'm so shocked by it I forget to be angry that he's ordering me around and get in his car. He watches me put my seatbelt on and then drives the very short distance to school. He seems very tense and angry this morning, I almost ask him about it but he parks at school and we get out.

"What were you talking to Fitz about?" Eli questions through clenched teeth as we approach the front steps.

"You're not jealous of Fitz again! Eli he offered me a ride to school that was it we're just friends, barely even friends and you should know that, I can't believe your jealous again!" I exclaim throwing up my hands and placing a foot on the top step but Eli grabs my backpack and yanks me back! I gasp and the he pulls me to the other side of the banister where no one can see us and shoves me against the wall gripping my arms tightly.

"You shouldn't be talking to Fitz," he growls.

"Eli you're hurting me let me go," I tell him in a firm voice but I'm very frightened.

His whole expression changes and he lets go of me like I just burned him. He suddenly gets extremely agitated and looks at me with sorrowful puppy dog eyes. Deep agonized emerald green puppy dog eyes that look so hurt it makes you want to hold him. Eli starts pacing, scratching the back of his head and glancing at me.

"I'm sorry Clare, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me I just can't stand to lose you. When I think about losing you it just breaks me Clare. I need you, you know I need you don't you?" Eli says his voice is so full of begging, regret, fear and anger I don't know what he's feeling. I haven't replied and Eli's watching me but I'm so stunned by the whole thing that I can't seem to make words yet. Eli takes a step toward me and I back up against the wall as Eli cups my face with both hands and gazes into my eyes. His deep intensely burning green eyes are locked on mine, even if his hands weren't holding my face I couldn't look away. "Please Clare I need you, you're my muse I need you. I love you Clare, so much it hurts you can't leave me Clare you just can't," Eli begs.

"I'm not, I won't leave you Eli I love you I'm not going anywhere," I assure him. Eli smiles and kisses me; it's deep and passionate but hard and sort of possessive too. It's both sweet and deeply frightening at the same time. He pulls out of the kiss and puts his head on my shoulder, I comb fingers into his hair and hold him a minute. "Eli let's go inside," I say after a moment.

He picks his head up and nods, taking my hand we walk up the steps and into school.

**(OWEN)**

Dallas and I walk into Chemistry sitting at our table with two other guys from the team. Eli's at his table in front of us, he's writing something in his notebook and sort of talking to himself.

"You think the happy couple is having trouble?" Dallas asks nudging my side and nodding toward Eli.

"He probably doesn't want to kiss her again after you had your dirty lips on her," I tease Dallas and the other guys look at him shocked.

"When did you kiss Clare?" Dino asks.

"It's a long story you will never hear," Dallas responds and I laugh, it's really not a long story he just doesn't want to tell them because Clare slapped him.

Fiona comes in sitting at her table with Eli and minute later Katie, Jake, Mo and Marisol come in sitting at their table.

Jake turns around and looks at Eli, "Did you pick Clare up early this morning?"

Eli stops and looks at Jake with his eyes pinched together, it makes him look quite evil. "No but I saw her talking to Fitz at The Dot this morning," Eli replies.

"Weird she was gone when I got up this morning and my dad said she was gone even he got up. Her mom was sure you picked her up to take her to school but I guess she must have walked," Jake shrugs.

"Fitz is that waiter guy at The Dot you're friends with right?" Dallas questions as Mr. Bettankamp calls the class to attention.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Maybe she's getting tired of Eli," Dallas snickers.

"I hope so I'm surprised they got back together in the first place," I comment.

"Owen, Dallas unless you'd like to teach the class I suggest you pay attention Mr. Bettankamp scolds and we go quiet.

When class lets out Dallas and I start walking to our personal fitness class when Eli runs ahead of us. We watch him run up behind Clare startling her and he spins her around really fast kissing her. She looks a little scared but I just assume it's because he startled her with the kiss.

"You have to admit he is acting a little weird," Dallas comments.

"Yeah he's acting a little weird but unless he's crashing his car on purpose or setting things on fire I wouldn't worry about it too much," I reply as we turn the corner away from Eli and Clare and go into the locker room.

"Did Eli really do those things?" Dallas asks as we start to change.

"Yeah he did, both were last year. Clare tried to break up with him and he crashed his car to manipulate her into going to the hospital to see him again. It was right before March break and when we got back Clare was dating Jake which Eli didn't take well. He wrote a play about them to get Clare back, first she was the villain then the hero. On opening night Eli went crazier than usual and set the script on fire," I inform Dallas while we change and go out to the gym floor.

"So why'd she get back together with him?" Dallas inquires while we start warming up.

"You got me? Never understood it myself," I shrug.

**(CLARE)**

"Ouch that looks pretty bad," Adam says pulling up my sleeve and exposing part of the bruise that Eli gave me this morning. I bite my lip unsure of what to tell him, the bruise very obviously looks like a hand print. "Clare how did you get this?" Adam questions, knitting his eyebrows together with concern as he looks back up at me worried but with a little anger in his eyes because I'm hurt.

"Eli but he didn't mean to, you know how he gets carried away," I reply.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he can hurt you what were you guys doing?" Adam inquires.

"He saw me talking to Fitz at the Dot and got jealous, I told him nothing happened and Fitz was just offering me a ride but he was jealous," I tell Adam.

"Like last year?" Adam questions.

"Well he's not crashing his car," I reply.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Torres please pay attention," the teacher snaps at us and we quiet down.

When physics lets out it's time for lunch, normally we'd be walking out with Becky, the four of us would then eat lunch together outside. However Becky was sick and therefore not at school so it was just me and Adam. Eli had learned to tolerate Becky but only because she was so important to Adam, at least Eli made the effort though. Becky of course wanted to be instant friends with both of us something easier for me to do than Eli. Adam and I walked out to the back courtyard where Eli was already sitting under a tree and waiting for us.

"Hey Beautiful," Eli greets me with a soft kiss before grinning at Adam.

"Eli you really hurt her, look at what you did," Adam admonishes pushing my sleeve up so Eli can see.

"Clare I'm so sorry," Eli says with real shock in his voice like he doesn't remember doing it. He kisses my bruise and then squeezes me tightly kissing my jaw. "You know I never want you to be hurt I love you so much Clare," Eli tells me but looking at Adam.

"I know Eli I told him it was an accident," I reply.

"I know it was an accident but if you're going to starts getting jealous over Fitz again then I think you need more medication or something. C'mon Eli you know Clare would never do anything with Fitz other than be his friend," Adam states.

"I just lost my head I can't lose you Clare I love you too much," Eli declares but almost with a pleading tone.

"I know Eli I love you too," I reply kissing him gently.

Eli grins and I eat lunch with his arms around me, after we're done eating Adam tells me he'll see me in our communications technology class next period and goes off to call Becky. I try to get up to go to my locker but Eli grabs me pulling me down again and holding me even tighter than before.

"Why did you tell Adam?" He asks and there's a scary tone in his voice.

"I didn't he saw the bruise Eli and I had to tell him what happened but I did tell him it was an accident," I assure Eli.

"Now he thinks I'm crazy," Eli growls.

"Eli he doesn't think you're crazy he's just worried, we don't want you to hurt yourself again like last year. Maybe you should talk to your therapist you were doing so well," I tell him and I meant it in a good way with concern but Eli took the wrong way and he flips! Literally he flips us so that I'm lying on my back all of a sudden with him hovered over me and his knee digging into my side!

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT DOING WELL NOW?! I DON'T NEED A THERAPIST CLARE I AM NOT CRAZY!" He yells just inches from my face and my chest gets tight with fear as I lose all my air.

"Eli stop I never said you were crazy, Eli please you're scaring me," I beg close to tears because I am very afraid.

Suddenly he's a whole different person, like flipping a switch Eli's face changes; his body relaxes his demeanor changes. He gets off me and sits me up stroking my face with very apologetic eyes and giving me a very gentle loving kiss.

"Clare I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me I'm so stressed right now and just so worried I'm going to lose you. Please don't leave me Clare, please need you, I love you don't leave me," Eli begs me and curls up like child putting his head in my lap.

I look at him a second totally dumbfounded, I'm sure that something is not right with him but I don't know if Eli will accept help.

"I won't leave you Eli," I assure him stroking his hair, "I promise I won't leave you I love you too."

**Update on June 20****th**** including more Owen pov and the Ice Hounds becoming more suspicious of Eli's behavior.**


	2. Keep My Head up

**I know you guys were expecting this last Friday and I ended switching it with my plotting at the last minute. I apologize for not getting warning or letting you it had been switched.**

**I replied to several guest reviews today so check my profile page for those.**

**Also the next chapter of Christlove88's story "What Happens Next?" is up so be sure and check it out.**

**Ch. 2 Keep My Head up Like I Know how this will End**

**(CLARE)**

I wake earlier than usual this morning, it's still dark outside and I don't know why I'm awake so early. Today is Thursday and ever since the incidents on Monday night and Tuesday morning Eli had been calmer. Although I had been avoiding him and keeping my distance with some help from Adam. He was worried about Eli's behavior too and on Tuesday we told Cece that Eli was erratic but neither of us wanted to go into specifics. We both care about Eli and we knew he was stressed but we also knew he needed help. Cece had taken Eli in to speak with his therapist yesterday morning and yesterday he'd been much better. I hoped that meant that Eli had worked out whatever it was with his therapist and he was better now, able to handle his stress and anxiety without letting it take control of him.

Since I was wide awake now I got up and showered then got dressed and went to the Dot for breakfast. Fitz was working, he smiled at me and got my order, I sat in the corner, eating breakfast while reading an e-book on my phone. When there's a lull in the customers Fitz will come over and chat with me a bit. We talk about church, he tells me he's thinking about studying for his GED and small talk like the weather and stuff. When it's nearing eight Fitz tells me he's on lunch and goes into the back. I decide to walk to school now, I get outside and my arm is grabbed, I'm pulled into the alley behind the Dot. Eli shoves me into the cement wall and his eyes burn with anger and jealousy.

"Why were you talking to Fitz?! You're going to leave me for him aren't you? Well I won't let you, you're mine Clare! Mine, you are my muse and you can't leave me for Fitz!" Eli growls, his voice is very low but incredibly menacing.

"Eli I'm not, we were just talking, Fitz and I are just fr…" I start but that's all I get out before he grabs me by the arm and throws me on the ground! He straddles over me, sitting on my stomach and it's hard to breathe now.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you, I saw you flirting, I won't let you leave me!" Eli snarls in a low growl like a rabid bulldog being threatened.

Before I can say anything he punches me very hard in the chest and his silver skull ring bites into my skin. I whimper trying to take a deep breath and coughing, Eli gets off of me now. He sits up next to me and pulls me into his lap cradling me in a nurturing caring manor; you'd never know that just a minute ago he hit me.

"I'm sorry Clare, really sorry," Eli apologizes in a pleading voice as he strokes my face gently as I cough and try to breath. My chest hurts and I think I'm bleeding or at least have a bad bruise. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to hurt you Clare please believe me I didn't mean to hurt you I would never hurt you on purpose. But I can't lose you Clare, I can't lose you, you're my muse, my life Clare I can't lose you. I love you Clare, more than anything, I love you more than life, I love you so much I can't stand the thought of losing you. Please don't leave me Clare, please please don't leave me, I couldn't live without you I need you Clare," Eli begs as he bawls like a baby. Within a few seconds he went from being a malevolent monster to a pleading frightened child. I'm beginning to think that he drank the Hyde potion and I'm dating Jekyll and Hyde.

I take a deep breath which hurts much more than I was expecting and my body tightens up, I grip onto Eli because of the pain and he holds me tighter. After a few seconds I can breathe okay and then the pain has lessened some so I can speak a little.

"I won't leave you Eli, I love you too. I won't leave you Eli," I assure him in a soothing voice and he starts to relax and calm down a bit.

"Clare, are you guys okay?" It's Dallas's voice and I hear him walking over.

Suddenly Eli's tears dry up and he looks up at Dallas like he just encroached on us in the middle of something scandalous.

"We're fine, Clare fell and I was worried about her," Eli tells him.

"Are you okay Clare?" Dallas asks, he reaches for me and Eli pulls me away from Dallas.

"I'm fine I just want to get to school," I reply somewhat strained as my chest still hurts.

"You guys need a lift?" Dallas questions as I move to get out of Eli's arms.

Dallas takes my hand to help me up and Eli releases me allowing Dallas to help me up. Eli stands after me and his hands instantly got to my waist, something that Dallas notices.

"No thanks Dallas I have my car, we'll see you at school," Eli tells him putting his arm around my waist.

"Dude are you high?" Dallas questions.

Eli's eyes are rather bloodshot but he was crying too and I can't remember now if his eyes were that bloodshot before he was crying. Eli just glares at Dallas in response and the three of us walk out of the alley and Eli takes me to his car, Dallas watches us get in Eli's car and then Adam comes over getting in the backseat.

"Clare are you okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Adam," I tell him as Eli starts driving to school.

"How's Becky feeling?" Eli asks Adam getting the attention off of us and changing the subject.

"Better, she should be in school today," Adam replies just as Eli pulls into school and we see the Bakers on the steps.

Eli parks, we get out and walk to the steps with Eli's arm around me. Becky greets us and Luke walks off then the four of us walk inside.

"I have to use the washroom," I tell them when we're inside.

"Oh I'll come with you, meet you boys in a minute," Becky says taking my hand and skipping off with me to the washroom.

I actually do have to pee after the coffee I drank this morning but I also want to look at my chest because I think Eli's ring may have cut me. Becky goes right into a stall and since no one's front of the mirror I pull my shirt down a little. Almost exactly in the middle of my breasts, about four inches from my clavicle is a bruise that's rapidly becoming purple and has the shape of Eli's ring. It is also bleeding a little, I grab a paper towel and start dabbing away the blood and then the door opens and Maya comes in.

"Clare," she gasps.

I know she's about to make a big deal out of it but then Becky will hear. I grab Maya's arm holding my finger to my lips and shaking my head, she gives me a worried look but I go into a stall and she doesn't say anything else. I'm able to stop the bleeding as it was just a minor scrape. When I leave the stall I don't see Maya and after washing my hands Becky and I go back to the boys. The four of us hang out until the bells about to ring, Adam and I have the same room so he kisses Becky and I kiss Eli then we walk to our writers craft class. After Miss Dawes reads to us we're broken into pairs to write, Adam and I get paired together and Miss Dawes said we could leave the class to work so he and I go outside.

"What's with Eli? He's been acting weird ever since your birthday party and it's only getting worse," Adam comments. I bite my lip and look at the abstinence ring on my finger thinking about how I could have lost it that day in Asher's car. Adam puts his hand on my arm and I look up at him again. "Clare please tell me what happened you know you can trust me," Adam pleads. He is my best friend, I should be able to tell him what' happened and he deserves to know.

"Asher kissed me," I confess.

"He what?!" Adam exclaims tensing up.

"We were at the office late working on the article for the play and I thought I was so lucky to have such a wonderful mentor. I was thanking him for helping me and he kissed me. I ran out and told Alli the next morning but I was afraid to tell Eli or anyone else. I confronted Asher and he apologized, told me he was going through a rough divorce and I'm so much more mature than 17 and he was so sorry. I wanted it to be over with, I wanted it to be forgotten and I believed him, I was so stupid but I believed him," I tell Adam tearing up again Adam puts his arm around me.

"That wasn't the end of it was it?" Adam asks.

"No right after his apology he invited me to the mayoral debate. I thought lucky me I get to see the great Asher Shostak in action. He was great at the debate and I really admired his skills. I was still excited when we got back in the car; he was telling me how I remind him of him and not to lose my passion. He showed me the article that was going to come out on Saturday and he caressed my cheek," I inform Adam and shiver as I can feel Asher's fingers on my skin again. "He tried to touch me Adam, he was trying to force me and talk me into it at the same time. I was trying to get out of the car, to get away. I was trying to open the car door but he had it locked it felt like I was trapped in that car forever. I finally got the door open and I tried to get out, Asher grabbed my arm and threatened me to keep my mouth shut. I should have gone to Miss Oh or told Dave's dad but I was scared and I didn't want Eli to know. I went to Asher's boss but he had already talked to her, he blamed me for everything, said I kissed him; I was coming on to him. There were all my tweets e-mails that said I was excited to be working with Asher and taken in the wrong light it looks like I'm obsessed with him. So I got fired and then yelled at Asher. That time Dallas kissed me was after a tipsy confession to him. I was forced to tell Eli all of this at my birthday party and he took it pretty well. I wanted to get back at Asher and I felt so alone, Eli forced me to confess to my mom and Miss Oh and I felt even worse. I almost planted topless pictures of myself on Asher's computer."

"Clare tell me you didn't," Adam exclaims.

"I didn't and the pictures have been deleted, a former inter of Asher's confessed to him assaulting her too. We went to the police together and they're investigating but I don't think anything is going to happen with it," I admit.

"Why didn't you tell me before? That jerk has to pay for what he did," Adam says angrily.

"I was scared and embarrassed, I just didn't want anyone to know," I reply quietly and Adam hugs me tightly.

"Let me guess Eli took it well at first but now that it's been sitting in his brain and he's been thinking about some other guy touching you it's getting to him?" Adam postulates.

"Yeah I guess along with the stress of his movie and NYU portfolio, and I think he might be smoking pot with Jake a lot," I reply.

"Fine but it's no excuse for him mistreating you, he's my friend too but if he's hurting you then break up with him," Adam asserts.

I nod my head but I don't think I can break up with Eli, I'm truly afraid he might actually himself or try and kill me if I try and end the relationship. Eli needs me I can't just leave him.

**(OWEN)**

"Hey Dallas," I greet the team captain when I get into chemistry class. Dallas nods at me but he's looking at Eli. "What's up? You're looking at Eli like he did something to you," I comment.

"Not to me but I found him with Clare in the alley behind the Dot. He had his legs crossed and she was in his lap, she was sort of wheezing like she was in pain and he was holding her and crying. It was weird but I think he was high too, his eyes were all bloodshot but that could have been from the crying. I don't know the whole thing was just weird but Clare said she was okay," Dallas informs me.

"Like I said Eli's done some crazy shit before, I never did get that guy or what Clare ever saw in him," I comment and Eli must hear me because he gives me a harsh glare.

I just glare back at him as the teacher comes in and starts class. Eli keeps giving me or Dallas, or maybe both of us dirty looks all through class but we just stare him down. When class lets out we walk to our personal fitness class, we have the class with Drew and Bianca and we sit with them. After class it's time for lunch and Drew and Bianca have a lunch date at the Dot but Dallas and I usually eat with the team anyway, first though we stop by our lockers to put away our books.

"Dallas!" Adam barks at him from down the hall, it surprises us both and we turn to look at him.

"What'd I do?" Dallas questions his billet brother who is obviously irked at him.

"That kiss with Clare I know she was tipsy and I know what she told you! I can't believe you'd be such a jerk and kiss her after that, even you! If you ever do something so stupid again, especially with my friends you will pay for it. I may not match you in muscle but I know where you sleep," Adam says and walks off.

"Whoa he's pissed at you but why is he pissed now about a kiss Clare slapped you for a month ago?" I inquire.

"She must have told him everything, Clare was upset because her co-op boss kissed her and tried to assault her. She told it all to me when she got tipsy off the one beer and then I tried to kiss her and she slapped me," Dallas confesses.

"Good, she should have kicked you in the balls! I thought you tried to kiss her after she had a fight with Eli and she slapped you," I comment.

"Yeah I know it was pretty low of me, I probably should apologize," he says.

"Probably? You should definitely apologize, come on let's go eat," I tell him and we walk to the caf to meet the rest of the team.

The rest of school is pretty boring but Eli acts pretty weird all day, a little more weird than usual actually. He's never violent or anything just high strung and tense, and he glares at other people a lot, particularly anyone near or even talking about Clare. Not that Clare's a hot topic at school but he glared at me and Dallas after Dallas told me about finding them in the alley. Then near the end of lunch Dave and Alli were talking about Clare, something about weekend plans I think but Dave said Clare's name and Eli glared at him like he might kill him. However given Eli's past extremes of jealousy and overprotectiveness it's not out of character for Eli. After school the team takes the bus to practice and since we have a game tomorrow Coach works us hard, suicides, defense drills and puck drills. Finally the bus takes us back to DeGrassi and I drive home, Mom left dinner on the stove for me which is good because I'm starving. I heat my plate in the microwave and sit on the sofa when Tris and Maya come down the stairs from my brother's room.

"…you should have seen it Tristan it looked awful, it was turning purple and was bleeding. It was such an odd shape," Maya is saying but I missed the first part of what she said. They wave to me and go to the freezer to get ice cream then get out bowls.

"What do you mean an odd shape?" Tris asks getting out the ice cream scoop.

"I don't know, like a skull or something. Hey doesn't Eli where a bunch of rings?" Maya asks Tris. Hearing Eli's name catches my attention only because of his behavior today.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask them.

"Clare had a bruise on her chest; she was looking at it in the mirror in the girl's washroom. It had a small cut and was sort of oval shaped with two little circles like the top of a skull," Maya tells me.

"Eli does where a skull ring but you don't think Eli would really hurt Clare do you?" Tris asks.

"I don't know, he's done some crazy shit before but he's never wanted to hurt Clare that I know of," I tell them but decide to keep a closer eye on Eli and Clare tomorrow.

Tris and Maya get their ice cream and go back upstairs; I eat my dinner and go into my room to do my homework. I start it but can't concentrate, I'm thinking about what Maya said and I get out my phone. I want to talk to Adam but I don't actually have his number, I do however have Dallas' and Drew's numbers so I try Drew first but he doesn't answer so I call Dallas.

"Yeah?" Dallas answers.

"Let me talk to Adam," I tell him.

"Uh why?" He questions.

"Dude just give the phone to Adam," I reply.

"Ok here," Dallas says and I hear some noises as the phone gets handed over.

"Hello?" Adam questions into the phone.

"Hey it's Owen," I tell him.

"Uh hi Owen," he says cautiously and I can hear Drew asking why I'm calling in the background.

"Hey did you see the bruise on Clare's chest today?" I inquire.

"No I didn't even know she had one on her chest, how exactly did you know?" Adam queries.

"Maya saw it in the washroom; she said it had a funny shape like a skull ring. Eli wears one of those doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does but Eli wouldn…" Adam pauses and I hear the hesitation in his voice.

"What is it?" I ask.

"She had bruises on her arms the other day, from Eli's hands she said he didn't mean to but I still got mad at him at lunch that day. He swore it was a mistake and he went to talk to his therapist but he's been acting weird," Adam says.

"Yeah his behavior has been weird, he's acting like last year right after Fitz got out of juvie but worse," I comment.

"I'll talk to Clare tomorrow and call Eli's mom again, he was doing okay on Wednesday after talking to his therapist maybe he needs to see her again. Thanks for calling Owen," Adam says.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow I need to get my homework done," I reply and hang up.

After what Maya saw today, Eli's behavior recently and what Adam just told me I actually think Eli might be abusing Clare.

**(CLARE)**

The bruises on my arms were starting to fade but the bruise on my chest was still hurting this morning. It looked worse than yesterday too, pretty swollen and there were two circles from the eyes of Eli's skull ring. It was purple with a little cut where the skulls teeth are. I had put ice on it yesterday and used anti-inflammatory cream on it but it didn't seem to be helping yet. Jake was late getting up and we almost didn't make it to school on time, I probably should have just walked. I slip into class right before the late bell and get a concerned look from Adam.

"You okay?" Adam whispers when Miss Dawes starts class.

"Fine Jake just didn't want to get up this morning, I need my own car," I whisper back.

Adam nods in agreement, I'm sure he's felt the need for his own car more than once especially with Drew and Dallas in the same house. When class lets out we go to my locker so I can quickly grab my physics book.

"Do you have a bruise on your chest, in the shape of Eli's ring?" Adam questions in a low voice.

I stop putting in my locker combo and look at him biting my lip. "He was sorry Adam, he got angry, he's stressed and I think he forgot his meds or took too many," I tell Adam.

"Clare that's no excuse for him to hurt you, I'm going to call Cece again at lunch I think Eli needs to see his therapist again," Adam says and I nod. "Can I see the bruise?" Adam requests.

I bite my lip looking up and down the hall but we're mostly alone, Adam gets a little closer to me and I pull my shirt down a bit to expose the bruise. I've barely exposed the top portion of it when there's suddenly an arm around my waist and Eli's lips on my neck sends a chill up my spine.

"What are we doing? You're not trying to get a peek at my girls chest are you Adam?" Eli asks, his tone is sardonic like he's joking but his tone is also malicious.

"Eli you know Adam wouldn't do that," I admonish him.

"I wanted to see the bruise you gave her yesterday," Adam tells Eli.

Eli tightens his arm around me again, so much that it becomes somewhat difficult to breathe. "I would never hurt my muse, she knows I didn't mean to. I need my muse; you know I didn't mean to don't you Clare?"

"Yes I know Eli," I nod as the bell rings.

"I have to get to communications see you at lunch," Eli tell me kissing my cheek and letting me go.

"I'm calling Cece, he needs to talk to his therapist or have his meds adjusted or something. His behavior is volatile and there is no excuse for hurting you," Adam tells me as I open my locker and get my physics book.

We rush to class just before the late bell and sit at our desks, Becky smiles at Adam and kisses his cheek when the teacher isn't looking. At lunch the three of us leave class together, Adam tells Becky he'll meet her in a minute and walks off to call Cece. I walk to my locker and put in my books when I close my locker I find Owen standing there. Considering Owen and I have exchanged maybe three words in all the time we've gone to school together I don't think Owen could want to talk to me. I look behind me but I'm alone so I look back and Owen with my eyebrows squeezed together.

"Something I can do for you Owen?" I inquire.

"Is Eli hurting you?" He asks rather bluntly.

"If Eli was why would I tell you I don't even know you?" I question and turn to walk away but Owen catches my hand and turns me back to him.

"I know you don't know me but if Eli's hurting you then tell me," Owen says again.

"He's just going through some stuff but it's none of your business Owen now please let me go," I assert.

Owen looks doubtful but he does release me, I walk away quickly, I don't think Owen would hurt me. He hasn't been a bully or a jerk in a long time but I don't know Owen at all and I'm not going to talk to him about Eli's behavior. Anyway Adam is already calling Cece and she'll make sure that Eli goes to his therapist. Walking away from Owen I leave my locker and almost bump into Eli who's standing at the end of the hall.

"What was that about?" Eli questions.

"Nothing," I reply.

"I don't like him Clare, he's not a good person stay away from Owen," Eli tells me glaring at Owen.

"Eli it was nothing come on let's go eat lunch," I insist taking Eli's hand.

"Let's eat somewhere private, I want time alone with you," Eli says pulling me into the prop room.

We go in and sit on the sofa getting out our lunches, we start eating and then Eli reaches for his drink and knocks his chemistry book off the table. I pick it up and see his chemistry test from last week and he flunked it bad.

"Eli what happened? I thought you were doing well in chemistry?" I inquire.

"I was but I won't need chemistry to be a director anyway it was one pop quiz," Eli shrugs.

"Yeah but NYU is a hard school to get into, I can help tutor you for the next quiz," I offer and Eli suddenly changes. His eyes narrow, his face goes red, he turns to me with a malevolence in his eyes.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU'RE IN A GRADE LOWER THAN ME! FIRST YOU FLIRT WITH OWEN AND NOW YOU CALL ME STUPID!" Eli yells pushing me down on the sofa with his hand on my chest pushing on the bruise and I whimper.

"Eli I wa…" I can't say anything more as I start coughing and struggle to breathe.

Eli gets off of me finally, I cough and take a few deep breaths as Eli starts pulling things off the shelves and tossing them to the floor. He's making a lot of noise and before I can warn him to stop the doors burst open and Owen, Dallas, Luke, Cam, Bo and Ingvar all come in and see Eli's manic fit.

**Update on July 31st and this time it won't be switched with my plotting day because I don't have one next month. Next chapter will pick up from right here and possibly in one of the Ice Hounds pov.**


	3. Say You Love Me All of the Time

**I answered most of the Guest reviews for Falling Faster than Anyone Should so check my author's page for those.**

**Ch.3 Say You Love Me all of the Time**

**(DALLAS)**

I was walking to my locker with Owen and the guys when we suddenly hear a bunch of loud noises from the prop room and run in. Quite honestly I was expecting to find someone else from the team drunk and causing trouble. Instead I find Eli tearing things off the shelves like he thinks he's The Incredible Hulk or something. Clare is kind of lying on the sofa, half propped up and she looks like she was pushed.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demand while Luke and Bo go over and hold Eli's arms.

"Nothing we're fine," Clare says standing up but she's holding her chest.

Owen, Ingvar and I go over to Clare however she backs up from us and almost falls on the sofa again but Owen and I catch her.

"You don't look fine, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Owen asks her.

Clare looks at Eli and when I look at him he looks like a pleading sad puppy, trying to look perfectly innocent and pathetic as if he's the victim. Clare bites her lip; I can see the conflict in her eyes as she decides what to say. I decide to make it easier for her and just knock Eli silly for what we know he's done and what we think he's done. I take a step forward and Clare grabs my arm to stop me.

"I'm fine, Eli didn't hurt me he got mad and started pulling stuff off the shelves and you guys came in. Eli let's go find Adam and Becky," she says letting go of my arm and going to Eli. Luke and Bo release Eli, Clare takes his hand and they walk out of the prop room.

"He's hurting her and she's covering it up," Luke comments.

"For some fucked up reason she loves him, if she didn't she wouldn't be covering it up. We'll have to catch him in the act or something," Owen remarks.

"Bo, Ingvar keep an eye on them," I order and they follow Eli and Clare out.

Luke, Owen and I clean up Eli's tantrum and leave the prop room. We walk to our lockers getting our books for our next classes and then sit in the foyer. When the bell rings Owen and I walk to our math class, one that we have with Eli. Bo and Ingvar follow Eli to the class and we wait outside the door for them.

"They sat with Adam and Becky for the rest of lunch and that was it," Bo tells us.

"Thanks get to class we'll see you after school for practice," I say and go in with Owen.

"We know you're hurting Clare," Owen says to Eli as we walk back to our desks.

He glares at us but doesn't say anything; Drew comes to class and sits at his desk. I hate math, always have and I'm not paying attention I'm thinking about how to get Clare away from Eli. When the bell rings I realize I didn't pay attention at all but hopefully Owen did. We have a spare now and I know Clare and Eli have a spare right now as well. So we follow Eli at a distance and he walks to Clare's class to get her. Adam waves to them and then sees me and Owen and gives us a look.

"Are you following them?" Adam inquires.

"He's crazy and he's hurting her," I reply and Adam looks back at them.

"Yeah I know I called his mom he'll be going to the therapist again tomorrow. Clare keeps saying he didn't mean to but I'm not so sure. I better get to class see you at home Dallas, later Owen," Adam says and walks off.

Eli takes Clare into the auditorium; he's working on a movie or new play or something so he has a legitimate reason to be in there and we don't but we sit right outside in case Eli goes nuts again.

"Were you paying attention in class because I wasn't," I tell Owen.

"Yeah we just went over some problems, here's my sheet. No homework because it's Friday," Owen says handing me a piece of paper.

I look it over and review the problems, it's very quiet in the auditorium and we fill the silence by talking. Clare comes out of the auditorium when the bell rings and sees us sitting there.

"What are you guys doing there?" She questions, we stand up and start following her down the hall.

"Keeping an eye on you," I tell her.

"I don't need you guys to keep an eye on me," she retorts.

"Yeah you do and you have bruises to prove it," Owen says.

"He didn't mean to, you don't know Eli okay, he's…" she starts and we both cut her off.

"Crazy," Owen says.

"Abusive," I comment at almost the same time.

"He has issues but most brilliant minds do, he's seeing his therapist everything is fine," Clare insists and walks away.

"What she ever saw in him I'll never know, come on let's get to the Ice Hounds bus," Owen comments after Clare walks off.

We go out to the Ice Hounds bus and I get the clipboard to check everyone off. When everyone is on I get on the bus and someone follows me up, I turn to see Marisol.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night and everyone is invited," Marisol tells us and then gets off the bus.

Most of the guys start cheering and shouting party, I sit next to Owen and behind Luke and Cam.

"You think Clare and Eli are going to this party?" Owen asks.

"I'll text Adam and find out, if they aren't going we'll send someone to spy on them," I reply.

"Good because he's going to kill her and she's still going to protect him and then we're going to kill Eli," Owen says.

"Why are we killing Eli?" Cam queries.

"He's beating Clare," I tell him.

"Then why doesn't she just break up with him?" He asks.

"Because she thinks she loves him and he doesn't mean to," Owen says rolling his eyes and I nod.

Cam looks confused and I can't say I blame him; I don't really get it myself.

**(CLARE)**

"You know how beautiful your eyes are? I could write a whole play about your eyes," Eli remarks and I giggle.

"Eli you're supposed to be writing your NYU essay," I admonish him lightly.

"I could write the essay about your eyes," he smirks taking my book from my hands and tipping my chin up to kiss him.

"I don't think an essay about my eyes is going to help get you into NYU. Will you concentrate we're supposed to be leaving for Marisol's party in a couple of hours," I point out.

"Why are we going to this party again? We don't even like Marisol," Eli counters.

"No but nearly the whole school is going, according to Alli anyway," I reply.

"I'm not too fond of her either," Eli grumbles.

"Eli she's my best friend, best female friend anyway. Will you just concentrate on your essay, you're supposed to have a good start on it and you haven't done anything since coming back from your therapy appointment," I comment.

"I just can't concentrate and the appointment was a waste of time, she changed my meds again, I think that's why I can't concentrate. I'd much rather do this," Eli says and takes my lips again.

My lips part for him, his tongues sliding in as he moves so he's straddling over me. He grips my shirt to take it off and I grab it breaking from the kiss.

"Eli don't," I say as we play tug-of-war with my shirt, he pulls it up and I pull it back down.

"We're just going to kiss, I just want to feel more of your skin," he tells me.

"No Eli," I counter tugging my shirt down harder.

"You aren't ashamed of your body are you Clare? You're super sexy and I want to see and feel. Anyway you let Adam look at your chest," Eli argues.

"Adam thinks of me as a sister and besides he was only trying see the bruise from your ring," I remind him.

"Is that what you don't want me to see? Please Clare let me see it, I didn't mean to hurt you, you know I didn't and I'm sorry I ever did. It'll never happen again, please Clare let me see," he begs with great big eyes.

I bite my lip and slowly take off my shirt, Eli looks shocked and almost devastated when he sees my torso.

"Did I do all that? You're all bruised up Clare; I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Clare more than life itself. I couldn't survive without you Clare; you are my reason to live, if I don't have you I might as well kill myself."

"Eli don't joke like that," I scold him feeling my heart begin to pound at his words.

"I'm not joking Clare, I need you, you have no idea how much I need you. I love you so much Clare and I would never intentionally hurt you. There's a demon inside me Clare, he hurts you it's not me, I could never hurt you. I love you Clare, you can't leave me I love you, it's not me Clare, it's not I could never hurt you," Eli beseeches but the more he talks the less sane he sounds. He's almost near tears and he's gripping my hand more like a frightened child afraid of losing his mom than an eighteen year old boy afraid of losing his girlfriend.

"I know Eli, I love you too and I won't leave you," I assure him stroking my fingers into his hair and tucking it behind his ear.

He smiles kissing my lips and then my neck and then each bruise on my abdomen, he starts to move lower and I'm not ready for that yet so I'm glad Cece calls us for dinner when she does.

"Let's go eat Eli and get ready for the party I think we both need a night of fun," I tell him.

He huffs but hands me back my shirt and I get dressed again. We go downstairs joining his parents at the table for dinner. Eli and I don't talk much during dinner, mostly his parents talk and we get ready for Marisol's party after dinner. Eli changes into cleaner black jeans and a black button up shirt instead of his Dead Hand t-shirt. I opted for a cobalt blue dress, mostly because it was the most comfortable thing to wear with all my bruises and stiff muscles. The dress is casual though, short sleeves and a V-neck with buttons down the front and a little black belt around the middle. I wear black flats with it and bring a black sweater in case it's cold when we leave. Mom and Glen are at the cabin for the weekend so I have no curfew, Jake is going to the party and wouldn't notice if I didn't come home. Eli picked me up and I didn't bother to bring my purse when I left the house, just a change of clothes. Marisol lives in a huge house on the border of Riverdale, her driveway and street are already full of cars. We can hear music from the house and I see most of the school is already here.

"Hey, the party's been going about twenty minutes and it's already nuts," Adam says greeting us with one arm around Becky.

"I can see that, is there at least water I'm thirsty," I comment.

"Yeah there's food in the kitchen," Adam informs me pointing to the opposite end of the house.

"Thanks we'll catch up with you guys in a bit," I tell them and Eli puts his arm around my shoulders so we can walk through the crowd.

I see Owen, Luke, Dallas, Bo and Ingvar watching us closely but Eli doesn't seem to notice. We find the refreshments and I take a bottle of water, Eli starts talking to Imogen and Fiona so I leave them to go mingle. I find Alli, Jenna, Dave, Connor and K.C., we talk for a while and then Alli and Jenna want to dance so I wander off to see if I can find Adam and Becky. I don't find either of them but I do find Liam and we start talking, I'm still talking with him when Eli suddenly spins me around and kisses me in the midst of me talking.

"Eli I was talking to Liam that was kind of rude," I reprimand him when he finally releases my lips.

"And now you're done talking to Liam, bye Liam," Eli says rather rudely and I glower at him.

"Eli don't be a jerk," I snap at him.

"I need you Clare, I need right now," Eli replies gripping my hand like his fingers have become a vice.

"Eli what has gotten into you?" I question as he drags me through the house and up the stairs to a bedroom, it appears to be an office, Marisol's father's office I'd say by the dark wood and array of antique weapons on the walls. No guns but bayonets, knives, daggers, katanas and even machetes are displayed on the walls and desk. "Eli I was only talking to…" I begin but Eli cuts me off.

"You wandered away from me in a party full of other guys and I find you talking to Liam! A boy I know you made out with," Eli rants with a roaring voice.

"Eli I kissed him once last year when I was confused over Jake and my parent's divorce. Liam and I are just friends; we worked on the paper together we weren't doing anything else. Eli you have to stop worrying about other guys, you have no reason to be jealous I love you," I assure him.

"How do I know you love me Clare? You say you love me but you're with other guys all the time. Owen and the other Ice Hounds are constantly around and this whole thing with Asher maybe you wanted it," he spouts sounding a little insane and a lot angry.

"ELI!" I yell hut that he could even say that, "how could you think that? I was disgusted by Asher and ran! Nothing is going on with me and Owen or any other Ice Hounds, I would never date one of them I love you Eli stop being jealous of everyone, you're being paranoid for no reason."

"I don't want to lose you Clare I can't lose you, I need you remember. I just feel like I'm going to lose you every time you're with another guy," Eli responds but his voice is much sweeter now, his demeanor is calmer, he gently caresses my face and I take his hand.

"Eli you aren't going to lose me to another guy, how can I prove that to you?"

"Have sex with me Clare," he replies as soon as I've asked the question and my heart stops. "Give me your virginity and then I'll possess you mind, soul, heart and body."

"E…Eli," my voice cracks as I try to find it after what he just proposed, I clear my throat, "Eli I'm not ready. I may not be waiting until marriage but I'm still not ready."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME!" Eli yells all of a sudden and I jump.

"Eli calm down, I still love you I'm just not ready to have sex," I try to reason but Eli is beyond listening.

"You don't love me; you don't want to give yourself to me. I'm already losing you, if I don't have you then I have no reason to live," Eli says turning around and picking up a dagger from Mr. Lewis' desk then he holds it to his neck. For a second I think he's just being dramatic but then he presses the blade in and begins dragging down. A deep crimson drop of blood appears and runs down the shiny silver blade. The single drop soon turns into a flow and I panic.

"Eli stop what are you doing?!" I shriek leaping forward and pulling the dagger from his hands.

He has a cut on his neck now and it's bleeding quite a bit, I reach for his neck to stop the bleeding but Eli grabs my hand.

"Don't just leave me, let me die slowly if I can't have you I don't want to live," he tells me reaching for the dagger again.

"Eli stop please, you can't kill yourself," I plead with him grabbing his arm. His black shirt is being soaked by blood now and I can't take my eyes from it although they are starting to blur from the tears. "Eli your neck, please we have to stop the bleeding, I love you Eli."

"Then make love to me Clare, please you'll be all mine then and I won't be worried about losing you to anyone else. If you make love to me then I'll know that you're really truly all mine forever. If you don't want me to make love to you then you don't really love me and I have no reason to live and you can just hand me the dagger and leave the room."

"Eli I…" I can't finish I'm crying to hard but I put my hand on his neck to stop the bleeding, thank goodness he didn't cut into the jugular. I feel Eli move reaching back for the dagger and I break down. "Stop you can make love to me, I'm giving you my virginity just stop the bleeding on your neck first," I tell him on a resigning shuddering breath.

Eli tips my chin up and gives me a passionate kiss through my tears. He takes my hand from his neck and holds it with his other hand. I open the door so we can go out and there's thankfully a washroom across the hall. Eli sits on the edge of the tub and I find a first aid kit, he washes the blood off his hands in the bathtub while I rip open an alcohol swab to clean his neck. He hisses at the sting of the alcohol and then lets out a breath taking my waist. It's not doing much good to try and clean his neck as more blood is coming so I just give up and take three gauze pads and some medical tape. I start bandaging his neck and he starts opening the buttons on my dress. After bandaging his neck I wash my hands and he cleans up, he seems calm now and I'm hoping he doesn't want to make love anymore and realizes how he was acting.

Eli takes me down to the end of the hall to what looks like a spare bedroom as it's nicely furnished but sparsely decorated. Eli locks and closes the door, unbuttons the last of the buttons on my dress and opens it to kiss the top of my chest. He pulls me to the bed, my feet drag a little but I still go with him. I feel trapped and when Eli notices me resisting I see the panic and distress in his eyes, he searches the room and then tenses up gripping my waist tightly.

"You promised me Clare, you said you loved me you…"

I stop him with a kiss, he's dancing on the edge and I don't know what to do. "I'm just nervous Eli but I do love you, I told you that you can have my virginity and you can," I tell him but I've started to cry again, still Eli smiles picking me up and taking me to the bed.

He sets me down right next to the bed and takes off my dress, he's slow and there's a tenderness to it. If I weren't petrified and agreeing to this under duress then it would be very sweet and just how I'd pictured losing my virginity but right now I feel more like I'm being held hostage. I haven't stopped crying and I can't move, I just stand there and let him undress me afraid that he'll try and jump out the window or something if I don't. When my dress is off he takes off my panties and now I'm wearing nothing but my shoes and bra. He pushes me to sit on the bed and takes off my shoes and then my bra, I curl up, crossing my arms and legs and trying to hide my body.

"No don't hide, I want to see all your sexy parts," Eli says while managing to undress himself without me even realizing it.

He pushes me back on the bed and pushes at my legs until they've spread open. I close my eyes and keep sobbing lightly, I try and pretend that we're just lying in his bed in his room and he's holding me tenderly but this is hard to do when I feel his fingers go into me. I gasp and my body jerks, the sensation is surprising and new but it's pleasing and nervous as I am it relaxes me a little. Eli's fingers start to move and my body reacts, jolting and tingling, it's like he's tickling me and gently massaging me all at once. If he goes too fast or in too far then it hurts a little however. Just as I'm starting to completely enjoy it and not be nervous Eli removes his fingers. I open my eyes to see what he's doing and see him rubbing himself to make himself completely erect and my stomach ties in knots. I become anxious again and open my mouth to speak but he penetrates suddenly and all I can do is scream.

"Agh it hurts," I shriek.

"Relax your body it won't hurt for long, your body is made for birthing babies it can take me, just relax Clare," he assures me.

I try to relax but with him moving it's not easy, my body just seems to get tighter and the tighter I become the faster Eli goes. All I can feel is burning pain in my lower half; I bite my lip grip onto him and whimper. I try to speak but I'm crying too much and all I can do is breathe, cry and whimper. I try to push him off me but he crosses my wrists over my chest and pins them there, he's pushing down hard, I can hardly breathe, everything hurts and then it all goes black.

**(OWEN)**

"It's fucking hot in here I'm going to go outside for some air," I tell Dallas over the music.

"Okay," he nods taking a sip of beer, "we'll keep looking for Clare."

We saw Eli and Clare come in and we watched Eli talking to Imogen and Fiona at which point Clare wandered off and we lost her. We lost Eli too when we went into the kitchen for some food and now couldn't find either of them; Luke said Eli's car was still here though so we figured they were still here. Of course we hadn't seen Becky or Adam in a while either so we were kind of assuming the four of them were together.

"If you want fresh air I'd go out front, the back is full of people and Jake lit up, plus someone is cooking something on the barbeque," Luke says coming up to us.

I nod and push my way through people to get out front, there's a couple skater kids drinking right on the stoop so I walk around to the side of the house. Going past the cars in the driveway and the Lewis' garage I turn the corner and go around the side of the house. There's one of those hedge mazes back here, only the hedges are only about two feet high so you can see the whole pattern of the maze and in the exact center of it I see a girl hunched over and crying. I walk through the maze to get to her, it's dark back here and I can't see too well but I realize that it's Clare and I kneel down next to her.

"Clare what happened? What did Eli do to you?" I question her putting my hand on her shoulder and she jerks away from me.

"Nothing," she says with a deep shaky breath and blubbering so hard I can hardly hear her. "I just want to go home," she tells me.

"Clare you can…"

"Owen just take me home," she snaps at me cutting me off and looking up at me with an angry yet scared and sickly expression. Then her face falls, her expression becomes ashamed and she looks away from me, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…could you just take me home please? No wait I want to go to Adam's can you take me to Adam's please?"

"Yeah sure," I nod. I'd like her to tell me what Eli did so that I can go kill him, but she's pretty much hysterical and she's not going to tell me anything until she's calm and she trusts me. Hopefully by taking her to Adam's it will show that she can trust me and then she'll actually admit what Eli's doing to her. If she'll admit it out loud she might realize she needs to leave him.

I put my arm around her gently; she flinches at first but stops herself and lets me help her up. She makes this sort of choked scream as she stands and grips my shirt. She's shaking and she won't be able to walk so I simply pick her up. She not only lets me pick her up but holds onto me and sobs on my shoulder. I carry her to my truck which is parked right in front of the house, unlock the door and set her inside. Pulling out my phone I send a text to Dallas before getting in the car myself, I tell him I have Clare and I'm taking her to his house. Then I get in the driver's side and start driving to the Torres house. I know Drew and Bianca will be home because they opted to stay home and have the house all to themselves instead of go to the party. They're probably in Drew's room doing naughty things to each other but if someone is home it means the basement door is open. I park and Clare tries to get out and walk, which is dumb because she doubles over and cries out in pain. I run over and pick her up, the basement is dark but the door is open and I switch on the light once we're inside.

"He hit you again didn't he?" I remark seeing that around her collar bone is all bruised.

"No," she shakes her head but bursts into tears again and curls up on the corner of the sofa.

I don't have much experience with crying girls so I'm kind of at a loss for how to handle her right now. I want her to talk but when I try she shuts up more, yet when I was holding her she was clinging to me like she didn't want me to let go.

"I'll get you some water and lots of tissues, here find something on TV," I tell her handing her the remote.

She takes it turning on the TV and I go upstairs, I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and find a box of tissues in the washroom. Clare's still curled up when I go downstairs but she sits up a little, she has Pretty in Pink on and seems to have calmed at least a little. I open the water putting it on the coffee table for her and hand her the box of tissues. We watch the movie for about half an hour an then the basement door opens, Adam comes in with Becky and followed by Luke and Dallas.

"What's going on? Dallas and Luke said we had to leave the party right now and come home. Why'd Owen bring you here? What happened to Eli?" Adam inquires all at once and as he walks over and sits next to Clare. He's still holding Becky's hand so she comes with him and sits next to him. "Clare what happened? Why are you bruised? Why are you crying so much? Did Eli hurt you?" Adam continues with his questions and Clare lets out a gasp at the end.

"Eli! Adam someone at the party needs to check on Eli. Text Dave or K.C. and have them check on Eli," Clare says almost frantically.

"Ok I'll text them both, it's okay Clare," Adam says getting out his phone.

"So what the fuck happened?" Dallas asks sitting down with Luke. Clare bites her lip, shaking her head and putting it down so she's not looking at us.

"Dave and K.C. will check on Eli but Clare we need to know what happened," Adam persists in a gentle voice.

"I just want to shower and go to bed can I stay here please?" She requests between sobs.

"Yeah you can sleep in my parent's room since they're gone for the night; you can use their washroom too. Come on I'll take you upstairs and you can borrow a shirt to sleep in," he says and she nods.

She starts to get up and I simply stand and pick her up for which Adam gives me an odd look.

"She's in pain, she was having trouble walking to the car she won't make it up two sets of stairs," I explain and Adam shrugs.

I follow him upstairs to the first floor and then up again to the bedrooms, Drew's room is the first door in the hall and he throws it open just as we reach the top step. Clare turns into me and hides her face in my shoulder.

"I thought you were all going to a party why are y…what's wrong with Clare?" Drew inquires coming out of his room and wearing only boxers.

"No idea she won't talk but I'm sure that Eli's the cause," I reply and Clare starts crying harder again. Bianca appears wearing nothing but Drew's t-shirt. B's like my sister practically but when I saw her like that I admit my guy mind had a couple naughty thoughts. That is until Clare grips me tighter and my mind went back to her.

"Clare what happened?" Bianca asks in a gentle voice but Clare doesn't answer.

"Clare's going to sleep here I told her she could have Mom and Dad's room," Adam informs his brother.

"Yeah of course, Bianca's sleeping over too," Drew comments.

"Duh I could have figured that out," I shoot back in a snarky voice and Drew shoots me a look. "I think we're all spending the night," I comment and Clare nods as if to say she needs us all here.

"I'm going to get Clare set up in Mom and Dad's room," Adam says and I follow him to his parent's room. He turns on the lights and walks back to the washroom turning on the light in there and I set Clare down. Her bruise looks even worse in these bright lights but I don't say anything. "Here's a clean towel and I'll leave a shirt on the bed for you, come get me if you need anything," Adam tells her.

"I'll bring up your water," I tell her.

"Thanks," she says with a voice that's been roughened by too much crying.

I slowly close the washroom door behind us as we leave but I'm really worried about her. I don't care what she says I'm sure Eli did this and I want to hurt him very badly!

**Update Friday August 29****th**** either starting from around here or the next morning and the next chapter is also probably the last one.**


End file.
